Naruto's Fatal Frame III
by Amoridere
Summary: Part 3 of NFF saga. Just. It's called the game of fate


Naruto's fatal frame III:

My sister's fate came to light when I saw her again before she descended into the after life. The game of fate is a game that can prove lethal. Fate isn't always kind, like it hadn't been to my sister. You can try to change your fate but that too, can prove unlucky. Fate can seem very good but it gives and it takes. Fate has taken away my twin sister and it won't take anyone else I care about (except Tokuijin and she ain't anybody but I will regret saying this). Fate is deadly deal that all should be careful with. My fate remains uncertain as anyone else's. My life is being ripped apart by a curse I brought. Tokui continues to come suddenly and disappear as suddenly as she came. She's always following me or at least that what I think. I had a brush with fate but this got me with a limp. Next time, I won't be so lucky. I disobeyed every warning that was thrown dead in my face:

Do not look into the mirror of misfortune or thou shall be very sorry.

Never look into the Hellish abyss or thou shall be cursed or blind

Never follow a crimson butterfly to the lost parts of the village

I have almost nowhere to turn. I don't know what to do. I must make things right or be cursed forever. It's too late to turn back. I should've turn back before I ever looked into the forbidden mirror. To make things worse, I looked into the abyss of Hell (Hellish abyss) when Tokui told me not to and what happens in the end. The fire burns within. Daemons started to arise from Hell and torture me in dreams. No one noticed I was except Tokui, who I was still in a face-off with. Tokui and I always clash. Tokui's one friend you wouldn't want to have but we are sometimes unlikely pals. I'm being put through Hell. I'm going into distress. My parents tried to help but I felt there was little they could do but comfort me. My pain seemingly could be eased. This curse was draining almost every ounce of my being and sanity. I was going. My father quickly noticed my deteriorating condition and even though it has been 2 ½ weeks and figured that he'd ought to know for those 2 ½ weeks. He knew Tokui wouldn't tell him anything but he decided to try to make her crack. I heard him try it. "Tokui, has Naruto did anything aside from falling a causing a could be a near possible permanent limp that could lead to his deteriorating condition?" he asked.

"No, not that I know. Why?"

"He seems to getting sicker and I think you know something about it."

"Oh?"

"You seem to know what it is and Naruto's acting like he has a secret to hide."

"…."

"Uh….., Tokui?''

"Huh? What?''

"Tokui?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. About Naruto's condition, you see he has nothing to hide, honest."

"You're lying."

"Of course not! How could I tell a lie?"

"You've never been honest and that's how you _**could**_tell a lie."

Even that couldn't break her nor did it shake her. He'll be persistent and try again later. And more after that until Tokui is fed-up and doesn't crack. Nonetheless, she may crack if she's been pushed to a limit. My mother tried. I heard this, too.

"Tokui, don't lie to me, don't lie." said Mother

"I ain't lyin'."

"Yes, you are and I know when I'm being lied to."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I do and you, for a fact is a liar. You are lying like you always do and you either tell the truth to me or you'll be sleeping in a tree."

"I don't require sleep so there ain't nothing you can do."

"Try me."

She put Tokui outside that night. Tokui dispersed into a swarm of butterflies and flew off, someplace. Tokui is of the living dead and is off someplace else. Later that night, I followed Tokui aimlessly around as though I was blind. My eyes were closed and I was sleep walking(or limping), without any knowledge that my parents were following us. As fate would have it, I nearly fell off the same cliff I sought off Miyu when she descended into the heavens. My father caught me before I hit the rocks and turned me around to limp the other way only to a pier, Mother caught me before I limped off the pier and into the water and drowned. I limped into a street and… BOOOOMMMMMMMM! The sound echoed through my ears and the rest of the village. To my surprise, I was unscaved and that was a shock to everyone that looked at me. Tokuijin wasn't shocked but was angry. My parents brought me home and put me back to bed. Tokui appeared. "You want this cursed to be lifted, do you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. Can you lift it?"

"I'm afraid, I can't."

"I want this curse gone."

"Your parents are on to me and they know I've been lying."

"I, see. Well then, I have nothing to say about that."

"Indeed, you don't and neither do I. That makes two of us."

"Will fate be so kind to me again?"

"Only time shall tell and you've won the game fate many times."

I've won the game of fate many times and nothing can change that if fate changes its mind. It's a strong force that no one can ignore. I've outlived my twin sister . I've outlived my unknown cousin. We'll see who dies next.

To be continued…..


End file.
